Please Understand
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: This Picks Up at the Beginning of the Bedroom Scene in 3x07. What if Shelby followed him out of the room, what if they talked. Shuckerman Pairing.


**Hey There, I Usually Just Write for the Criminal Minds Archive, But I Dabble over here Sometimes, I love the Shuck Pairing and I Couldn't Help but Feel That Something was Missing from the "After Sex Scene" in Last Nights Episode. So I wrote this Quick little thing here. The Beginning is Really Just Me Telling the Scene That Happened. -Stephhhy.**

**And of Course I Own Nothing Here, All of this is Property of Fox and RIB.  
>- <strong>

Shelby was heading back towards the bedroom from checking on Beth, the medicine that the doctor's had given her had made her drowsy and she'd gone right to sleep after she'd eaten a little bit of the food Shelby had given her.

The late afternoon sunlight was shining in through the window of her bedroom as she walked back in, she saw Puck sitting there staring off into space, she rubbed his leg to get his attention and he turned to her.

"Yeah I did a good job, you're very pretty" he told her "the advantage of a relationship with a younger dude is that I've still got four more rounds in me before I need a steak sandwich and a coke zero.

Shelby smiled at him as he pulled her down onto the bed, she inwardly sighed before telling him that he needed to go before Beth wakes up, telling him that this was a mistake, and that she was a mess at the hospital. She smiles as he makes an X-men reference about how Beth would have a big scar on her lip if it wasn't for him.

He leans in to kiss her and she stops him, the smile dropping from her face she starts getting up and says this is wrong, she asks him to please just go. Her feelings are conflicted and the longer he stays the more unsure she's going to be feeling.

However the way he reacts to her asking him to leave was not at all what she was expecting.

"You know what, screw you" he starts as he pulls on his pants "Yeah you got the boom, and the pow, and your lips are cash money, but what really turned me on about you was how much of an ass kicker you were, winning all those championships, going to New York, raising Beth alone." He pulls on his jacket while continuing to rant "All garbage, this was your chance to get in on the ground floor of something really special, Me, But you're too much of a coward to go for it." He leaves her standing there as he walks out of the room.

She takes a deep breath and she follows after him "Noah, wait!"

He pauses by the door, hand on the knob, ready to leave. He turns around.

Shelby takes a deep breath, and she looks down at the floor "Look I realize that what we did means something to you and you know what it means, but this is all _so_ much for me to take in and I don't know what me feelings are right now. I mean I like you Noah I do, believe me, I don't think I'm in love with you at least not yet anyway, but I need time alone to think. I mean your just a kid, I could loose my job there is just so much I have to think about before we take this into relationship territory okay?" she hesitates a moment before making eye contact with him.

He's released the doorknob now and is looking right at her. "Look Shelby, I guess I get where you're coming from on this, and I know that you could loose your job, but I'm not a kid, I'm 18, I'm a legal adult. He's standing in front of her now, her breath catches as he leans in and as their mouths meet she instantly grants him access, his tongue seeks hers and as their tongues are battling for dominance their bodies gravitate even closer to each other, as Puck backs her into the couch, she lets out a moan which startles her into realizing what's going on, she gently pushes him back, separating their mouths but not their bodies. He looks into her eyes "Tell me I'm a kid again, could a kid do that to you, make you moan like that?"

"I.. Noah.. You still need to go.. I-I'm sorry" she looks back down at the floor.

He separates himself from her and turns to go as he opens the door to leave he turns back towards her, Shelby's afraid he's about to say something to try and make her change her mind. Instead he simply tells her that he realizes that this isn't normal and he doesn't know how long she's going to need to think about everything, but until then he can't guarantee that he won't see anyone else. She tells him that maybe that would be a good thing, if he were to date someone his own age. This was the wrong thing for her to say apparently as it resulted in a rather cold whatever being thrown at her before he harshly closed the door shut behind him. The resulting slam of the door was loud enough to wake Beth up.

She ran a hand through her hair as she headed towards Beth's room, grateful that it was Friday and she would have the weekend to think over the situation she had landed herself in.

**-  
>Reviews are a girls best friend, so please let me know what you think. This is meant to be a one-shot but I may write more depending on how much time I have and what material the show gives me to work with. -Stephhhy<strong>


End file.
